theory
by Sunflower The Neko
Summary: Just a theory. I came up with, or heard somewhere!:)
1. Theory

just a short theory I saw somewhere, or maybe thought of a really long time ago then just remembered?!

I dont know, but my theory is that the cybersquad is actually 3 little kids, who go on imaginary adeventures to Cyberspace.

motherboard, who is there mother is sick with a virus or some sort of diease. She adopted them all from birth, and they have all grew up together.

(well to about the age of 3- 5 years old)

Motherboard is also a city offical and works in the govenment, like she does in the show (even though shes the ruler in the show:)

Dr. Marbles, is there father who works in a hospital, and cares for his wife just like he does with Motherboard in the show, acting like a doctor to her. He works often, so thats why he isnt around to- too much.

Hacker is an older brother of the trio, and is her only biological son. (the Cybersquad were all adopted, explaining there diffrent backgrounds.) his real name is Hayden, but his nickname is hacker. He got jealous of the three and continusly theatened to kill his mother and his father for kicking him out, because he tried to hurt his mother, by messing with her medcines, and stuff.

Digit, is a family pet, like a parrot, that repeats everything you say.

Buzz and Delete. and all of his other henchmen are just friends of Hacker's, and are all in a gang, with Hacker being the leader.

Wicked, is Hacker's on-and-off girlfriend. they think of her as a witch, because she plays with dark magic alot, and threatens to curse them.

Ledge is the Cybersquad's Neighboring family's son. hes on-and-off friends with Hacker, and he likes to terrorize the three. He gets amusement out of it.

Slyder, and all of the Cyberdquads other friends, are just kids who live on diffrent streets and such, representing different Cybersites. when Motherboard is feeling well enough, she takes them to play these friends, which explain why there appearances in the show are not as much.

any other minor character, is just a members of the city they live in.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXZXXXXXXXX

"Mommy!! we back from our adeventure in cyberspace!!"matt squealed happilly.

"We beat the hacker!!" Inez giggled, her small glasses falling off her face. She put Inez on the bed, and the beloved mother reached down to the ground and grabbed them, causing her to cough a little.

Dr.marbles then came through the door dressed in his doctor attire.

"DADDY!!" the trio choused, and ran over to hug him.

"Please stop coming to check on me during youre lunch break. you need to eat." the mother smiled weakly, knowing the long hours he worked.

"Nonsense!! I can go a while without eating, plus you need to have your vitals checked!!! What happens if something were to happen to you while I was at work??!" Dr. Marbles put his hand up to her head checking for a fever.

"We would call you, and 9-1-1?" 5 year old Jackie looked up at her dad. Dr. Marbles nodded picking her up.

"Well thats very smart of you!! you may very well one day save your mother!!" he smiled blissfully ar his daughter.

"We already have!! from the Hacker!!" Matt jumped a little on the bed that had medical equipment surrounding it.

"Well thank you, my little knights in shining armor." Motherboard lifted matt a little above her head.

"No, were the Cybersquad!! the defenders of Cyberspace!! we deffend it against Hacker, Ledge, and Wicked!!!" Inez stood up on the bed, but fell backwards onto her mothers chest making her cough hard.

"sorry mommy" Inez started to get teary-eyed.

"its okay sweetie." she ran her fingers through the three year olds hair.

"why dont you guys go on more adventures?" she smiled.

"Yeah!!" the three choursed and ran out of the room.

"They really are angels" she smiled as he checked her for a signs of a fever.

"Yeah. there alot better for you than our son...he sent me 2 more death threats." dr. Marbles looked at Digit, a bird that was Haydens.He chirped happily, and flew around cage.

"Well, at least we have them." the mother smiled. "and if anything ever happens to us..." she heard them giggling and laughing in the play room. "They will always have each other."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I hope you guys all enjoyed!!! U did NOT have this beta read, because it was a spur of the moment thought, so please bear with me!!:(

I hope you all have a good day/night!!!:)


	2. Chapter 2

Here is chapter 2!!! I know its short, but the next chapter will be longer. Lets get started!!

BTW the mother's name is gonna be Grace. (MotherBoard) the Fathers name is Dakota.(Dr. Marbles)

XXXXXXXXXX

Inez sat in there trios playroom, while the others finished there snack in the kitchen. Inez had just finished coloring when she glanced into her mother's room. Inez's mother slept peacefully, whilst her father worked on fixing a broken computer in the next room over.

Inez then heard a knock at the door. Being a 3 year old, she got up and ran to her father and tugged on his jacket getting his attention quickly.

"Yes sweetie?" He asked his youngest child. He has not been around nearly as much as their mother, but he tried to make his work scedule as family friendly as possible.

"Someones at the door." She pointed towards the door Dakota got up, and opened the door slightly, only for it to be shoved back at him, knocking him down.

Inez rushed too his side as he jumped back up and tried to slam it shut. He initally did get it closed and locked, only for the handle to be shot clean off.

Dakota backed up against the door, trying to keep it shut. "Go get your siblings and take them into mommy's room. Close and lock the door. Okay?" Inez nodded, tears filling her eyes. She was not the type of child that handled stress well.

She ran away quickly to the kitchen, and grabbed both Jackie and Matt. They had heard the bang from the handle and watched Dakota from the saftey of the kitchen doors.

They all 3 made it into thier mother's room, to find her frantically locking all of the windows and covering them with a blanket.

"Mommy, what's happening?" Jackie asked, in tears also. Matt crawled on the bed, and took a peak through the blanket.

"Mommy someone is in the backyard." Matt said casually, not fully understanding the situation.

Grace froze for a split second, then her maternal instincts made her pull matt away from the window, just in time for a bullet to shatter the glass. The children all watched it fall, not daring to yell or scream.

"Get in the closet..." She coralled them into a little spot in the Walk-in closet. "Lock it. Only unlock it for someone you know okay? I love you" Grace whispered, closing the door. She turned around to find a hand clearing the glass from the window. the woman caught her scream in her throat as she laid down on the floor, cutting herself with the glass so it looked as if she had passed out from blood loss.

She closed her eyes just in time for 2 people to jump in the window. One was tall in hight, wearing a beanie with a bunny sewn on the corner. the other was short and stubby, well built for his age.

"Grab Her." the shorter one commanded.

"Why dont you Bradley?" the other kid crossed his arms.

"Because I said Drake!!" Bradley smacked Drake's forehead. He rolled his eyes and picked her up. she opened her eyes and tried to struggle. Drake dropped her into the glass, her scream echoing off the walls.The children in the closet cringed, to scared to move.

Drake scrambled to shut her up, kicking his foot into her head until she fell silent. she quietly. He picked her up and rushed out of the room.

"We got em!!" Sounded through the house.

a few more voices talked a bit, then the front door slammed shut.

"Jackie?" Matt asked his sister. Jackie was silently sobbing, Inez also. Matt sat down next to her he wrapped his arms around both of them, pulling them close.

"We will get through this." He whispered to both of them.

"We will." Jackie looked up at both of her siblings. "Because we are the cybersquad."

"Lets save mommy and daddy." Inez stood up, as did the other 2.

"lets go." Matt wiped away both of their tears with his sleeve, then grabbed thier hands.

xXxXxXxXx

OMG look I actually updated!!!

So sorry this took so long:( this was orginally a one shot, but I got a request to continue it, so I thought up a plot:) please send in your ideas for it too!!!! I will be drawing stuff for this story, do be on the lookout on Deviant Art!! as always, my username is Nekochannyaa!!! Have a nice day!!:)

Ciao~


	3. Theory chapter 3

"You kids like Pancakes right?" A short girl with short, shoulder length hair with the ends dyed blue turned from the counter. She had a light pink tie dye tank top on that read "Hawaii girl" On it with a pair of fuzzy white shorts to match. The girl's skin was perfectly tan, a line of freckles right under her. dark eyes traced her face.

"Yeah!" Inez smiled as she got up from the table, almost falling on the stools leg.

"Careful baby!!!" Another girl entered the room. She was taller than,most her age, her long silky black hair tied back into a ponytail, along with beautiful dark skin to make it shine like the stars. She was wearing a pastel, blue, sleeveless crop top that had pale moon and stars all over it with a frilly bottom, the words "Dare to Dream." plastered on the front. Her pajama pants had the same words down the sides of it and bearing the same star and moon patern as the top. The college student had beatiful dark skin and beatiful glowing amber eyes.

The girl's violet glasses fell off as she bent down to push the stool in.

"Here Shari!!" Inez pushed the glasses that were thankfully still intact onto The college students face.

"Thanks baby doll." She stood up and patted Inez's head. Inez then ran off to find her siblings, leaving the two girls alone in the kitchen.

"I don't think they will ever realize my name is Shaylen." Shaylen bent down on the counter, dragging a whitchcraft book to her.

"Hey, they think my name is Creech. that doesn't even sound like Cali." The girl turned away from the stove with some pancakes. "Set those on the table please." Shaylen took the fluffy stack and set then on the tiny play table.

"I wonder what happened. My father only gave me the basic rundown. He said something bad happened down at the mayor's home, and they needed someone to watch the kids. He said someone will be here to pick them up tommrrow morning, but she couldn't make it all the way out here tonight." Cali shut the flame off on the stove.

"Dinner's ready!!!" She called out. All three of the kids made their way to the room, smiles plastered on their tiny little faces.

"Thanks for letting us stay with you. This is from me, Jackie, and Inez!!" he handed shaylen a cute picture of her, Cali, and thier other room mate Jullian. He was not home at the moment, having left a few hours prior for his first job as an intern nature park worker, which gains him him hours towards his degree, and then he goes to his other side hustle at a amusement park. Neither Shay or Cali knew what he actually did there, just that he worked there, and enjoyed it alot.

"Thank you!!" The two girls chorused, hugging the kids. they all ate there dinner peacefully, then cleaned up.

"When is mommy coming to get us?" Jackie asked. "Its already sleep time, the moon is out!!!

"Oh...were gonna have a slumber party tonight!! We called mommy and daddy and asked them!!!" Cali exclaimed. The kids, being so young didn't suspect a thing was wrong with there parents anymore, just that they we're busy and they we're getting to spend some time with there favorite teens.

Alas, They all settled down to watch a movie, making beds up on the floor for the trio to sleep in. Initally, Matt did not want to watch a princess movie, but as soon as he watched his sisters face droop when he said he wouldn't watch it, he gave in, saying there would be "cool knights!!" in the movie.

"Cali?" Inez tugged on the girls shirt. Cali looked down at the 3 year old, catching a glimmer of Purity in the girls golden brown eyes,

"Can I have my cat? Gaitito? He is not in my bag." She spoke quietly, not to intrupt her two sibling who we're sucked into the movie, Matt being the most sucked in while he played with his yoyo.

"Oh, he must still be at your house. But not to worry!!!" Cali handed her a soft bird plush. Thats fluff. he will sleep with you tonight, While Gaitito guards the house and parents!" Cali smiled. Inez, comtempt with the stuffed animal hugged it and went back to her bed.

"What sweet kids" Shay thought as she watched them all snuggle into eachother.

"Phase 1 of our plan starts in the morning!! Matt whispered to the other 2. They both nodded, almost too excited her their little plan set to take place in the morning.

xxxxxxxxx

"What the?" A lady with silky blond hair, carmel gold eyes, and fair skin examined a small silk beanie left behind at the scene.

"Hey, Jayla! look what I found!!!" the sheriff handed her sister the evidence with plastic gloves on for protection.

"A bunny beanie? You have to help me out her Tay, I don't work with this stuff for a reason, I only judge." Another woman with black curly hair pulled back into a ponytail responded. she had Gorgeous icy pale blue eyes that shined in the light, with a pale skin tone to match.

"Its the gang's symbol thats been around the city. You know, the ones who have been making trouble all over the city? The boy who runs the whole thing is Mayor's son. It makes me sad to say it, but her son is just a despicable human. I gurantee he is the one behind this." She sighed and rubbed her eyes, tired after the day's events.

"Come on, lets go home. Your clearly tired baby girl, and Ryans waiting for us." Jayla's southern accented voice smooth. picked up the bag of evidence.

Teralina nodded, getting in the car.

"And don't call me baby girl! I may be younger than you, but that gives you no right-."

"Shhh I win i'm older!" Jayla smiled.

As they both drove off, a certain teen watched, his eyes full of sin.

XXXXX

"Gracie?" Dakota shook the woman. She groaned and, grabbed her head, Then felt two arms slip under her torso, Dakotas face coming into focus

"Thank God you are alright love. You didn't wake up at first, and you scared me.

You have a fever and have lost alot of blood from the glass. I believe I took every piece out, but I am unsure about that." He brushed his fingers through her wavy pale blond hair.

The woman finally understood what had just happened as the day's events replayed in her mind.

"THE CHILDREN!!" she shouted, sitting up way to fast for her weak body's liking. She flinched nausea coming along with it.

"I locked them in the closet!!!" she started to panic, her mind racing a million thoughts per minute.

"Are they together?"

" Are they safe?"

"Are they hurt?"

"Did someone find them?"

"Grace calm down!! At this rate you will give yourself a heat attack!!!" He pulled her into his embrace, resting his chin on her head, hoping she would calm down a little bit as she had yet to take her panic attack medication, which was still at home, probably knocked off the nightstand by the intrusion.

Grace went into a full blown panic mode, which made her unbandaged cuts start to open their newly formed scabs quickly making her bleed,

"Forgive me love" He whispered as he pressure pointed his beloved, watching her fall into his arms under the soft touch of moonlight.

XXXX

There is another chapter!!!!! Any characters you want to see humanized? Anything you want to see? Ideas for the story line? comment and I will try to make it happen:)

Cali- Creech

Shaylen-Shari

Jullian- Jules.

(Stuffed animal) Fluff- Fluff

Jayla- Judy

Tearlina (Tear-a-Leena)-Trudy

Ciao!


End file.
